The Rose
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – When winters cloak of ice covers the world, it can seem that all colour has faded from life, but do the ones we love ever truly leave us? [KaiMimi]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – When winters cloak of ice covers the world, it can seem that all colour has faded from life, but do the ones we love ever truly leave us? (Kai/Mimi)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed.

* * *

Lamb: I was looking at one of the rose bushes in our garden and the idea just came from that. I'm not ever sure if it's worth posting this, but it just seems to fit my mood right now. 

**Muse:** Melancholy to the extreme.

_Dedi:_ Dedicated to anyone who has had to watch as love walked out of their lives without having the chance to say goodbye.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to through thing at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_Blue roses will blossom in the snow,_

_Before I ever let you go,_

_Blue roses will grow up to the sky,  
_

_Before I ever make you cry,_

_Blue roses,_

* * *

**The Rose** Ming-Ming's POV

I always hated it when he smoked. The smell of them on his clothes, the taste of them on his lips. It seemed like their stale scent lingered on everything and stayed around forever. I hated it. I never in my life thought there'd be a day when I'd crave the smell of those cigarettes—when I'd long to see the smoke from them curl around his long, slender fingers. No, I hated those damn things until the day he died. Now… now I think I would kill just to see that little half smile of his, the one he reserved only for me, and watch him take a good, long drag. At least then he'd be breathing.

Is that strange, do you think? Probably, but then… I don't suppose I really make much sense these days anyway. I look at the child in my arms. His child. Our child. And wonder how it is there can still be so much of him in my life from day to day without him being with me. In the curve of her mouth and the fire in her eyes I see him, and I resent the fact that I have to see him in her every moment, that I can see him without him being with me. How can I watch her and know that he will never come back to me?

I know I'm eventually going to have to leave this house, the one he and I shared together. Memories haunt my every step and living in the past is the only future I have. There's no way I can stay here without him; I can't bare the silence he's left in the wake of his absence. Not when I've grown so accustomed to the stupid, simple sounds of him doing every day, ordinary stuff like brushing his teeth and making breakfast on Sunday mornings.

I just keep thinking that if I lay here long enough, in our bed, surrounded by our things… he won't be gone. I just can't bear the thought of his smell eventually fading away from these sheets. Because that's… that's when he truly will be gone. How do I keep it with me? How do I keep him with me now that all I have left are pictures and memories? Tell me, please, because I don't think I can handle the finality of all this. I'm so close to losing the little bit of sanity I have left…

-------

It was there still. Years on and looking now she could still she it as it had been on that day long since past when her dreams were lost beneath the snow. Standing now with the crisp wind blowing soft flakes around her in a wild carefree dance the years seemed to fall away and the bright burning pain pierced her hart a new.

It stood before her now, twisted and gnarled by time, bare with no hint of the blooms that would cover it in the spring. Thorns still as razor sharp as they had been the first day she had seen it. He had retched in and cut one flawless scarlet bud from the masses. She had taken the gift in childlike wonderment and then taken is hand in hers and kissed the bloody scratch that had scraped his skin.

A soft smile had touched his lips, and her heart had sung knowing that this was a smile that was reserved for her alone. Her had taken the bright rose bud from her unresisting hand and tucked it in such as way that it was held in place by the mass of azure ringlets piled haphazardly on the top of her head.

It was to this place that she had run, like a lost child when the cruel hands of fate had taken him from her. In the snow she had collapsed, tears freezing on her skin even as the fell from her eyes. Half mad was the pain of loss she had looked up and saw it, a bright splash of colour against the bleak wilderness that surrounded her.

In the depth of winter it bloomed, transforming the snow around it from bright dazzling white to dull grey. Full velvet rich petals curved gently outwards, the colour so deep that it seemed black rather than red. And in that desolate moment, when it seemed all light and love had been taken form her life she fancied that it was not a rose that was caught between those deadly sharp thorns but her own bleeding heart.

She swore that she could smell the sent of that that wide-open flower. Strong and sweet. A sent so heady that she could lose herself in the memories of that first magic summer it conjured. And behind it the clear winters smell that was his and no others.

A hand was slipped into her own, jolting her from the past and she looked down at his child. Their child, now a young woman, and felt the same strange sensation that she felt when looking suddenly upon the slender girl. The sensation that she was looking at two people. He was staring back at her through their daughter's garnet gaze, and she felt the ache in her heart lessen slightly.

"What are you looking at Mama?" The mouth was his and the voice too in a way. The pitch was higher and the sound lighter, but there was an undercurrent that was all him.

"The rose," She said squeezing the hand still held in her own. "I'm looking at the rose."

* * *

Lamb: I don't know really, make of it what you like. But some part of me wanted this where… I don't really know what I want. 

**Muse:** I think it might be time for you to go and lie down.

_Dedi:_ We hope you liked it or at least didn't hate it, please let us now what you thought.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
